customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons Of Man
Sons Of Man are an organisation led by Adam Man and consist almost exclusively of many imperfect clones of the supervillain: these clones are nowhere near as powerful as their master but an exception is found in the single clone known as Adam Jr, who appears to be as close to a "perfect" clone as the organisation has ever got. Their aim is to serve Adam Man and exterminate humanity - although Adam Jr has an alternative plan unknown to his "father" of converting humanity via the release of nanites into the biosphere: most of the other clones are not as clever and simply follow the order to kill and serve, although almost exclusively clones of Adam Man there are a small group of "converts" that Adam Man has created specifically to infiltrate humanity: these beings are human in almost every way but have bombs implanted into their skulls rigged to explode should they disobey a direct order from Adam Man or Adam Jr. Main Clone Types Adam Man Clones - Mark I (Strength of Man) The most basic clones and also the most imperfect, created solely as shock-troops and grunts they are gifted with great physical strength and endurance but little to none of Adam's intelligence: they are the most numerous and thus expendable of all the Sons of Man and are regarded as little more than worker-ants in a colony by their creator. Adam Man Clones - Mark II (Will of Man) These clones are altered so as to increase their physical endurance far more than other clones but at a cost of intelligence and physical strength, as such these clones are living shields by which Adam guards important sites and more important members of his organization: created in less quantity than the Mark I varieties these are what Adam refers to as "specialized" clones. Adam Man Clones - Mark III (Mind of Man) These clones are the most scarce of the "common" varieties found in Sons of Man and are both physically weak and rather fragile (by Man standards) but have extremely advanced intelligence: though nowhere near as advanced as Adam Man himself they are still capable of leading small factions of the organization and act as the leaders of each "branch", being subservient only to the will of Adam Man and Adam Jr. Variant Clones Converts Converts are specialized clones created specifically to infiltrate humanity: these beings are human in almost every way and are thus able to fool society much better than the other clones, who tend to be robotic in nature and thus easily identified as "out of the ordinary". Due to the fact Converts have to be given a certain amount of "free will" in order to function properly Adam ensures that each Convert has a bomb implanted into their skull rigged to explode should they disobey a direct order from Adam Man or Adam Jr. Man-Droids Man-Droids are actually modified Cyclone robots designed to act as "doubles" for Adam Man as well as specialized hunters who pursue superhuman targets for use in further "research" in Man's base. Unique Members Adam Jr. Category:Organizations Category:Inferno Pendragon